


So You Think You Can Love Him?

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ... - Freeform, A few V3 characters but they're not important, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And get ready for dat sweet Angst, Angst, But like when is she not, But you know who im mainly going for, Everyone wants that Hinatass but KomaHina is the ship that last, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I swar is this not a crackfic, Ibuki being cupid, Ibuki is getting everyone together, Izuru and Hajime are related, Junko is a jackass, Komaeda being a lonely poodle, M/M, NO V3 SPOILERRSSSSS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There shall be other ships, This fic is KOMAHINA, prepare for fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Komaeda has known and loved Hinata Hajime for three years without telling him. With his heart aching, does he even have a shot with this fierce man that has many others, and hates him?Ibuki is Komaeda's best friend, can she help him out, without breaking hearts and tearing down the classroom in the mist?(More interesting than it sounds please senpai)*set in their high school days at Hope's Peak and is pretty much and AU.





	1. Another

**Author's Note:**

> Herosh! This is my first KomaHina fanfic, like ever, and my like third one I've written. So I'm fairly new to writing and Danganronpa, please keep that in mind. Anyway, this a fic about Ibuki helping Komaeda get through to Hajime about his feelings with a bunch of others also wanting Hajime. Ibuki and Komaeda are basically getting all of those people with others eventually so Komaeda can have a shot at Hinata, which is difficult because Hinata hates his guts :P. Other things and people pop up, lots of fluffiness between Nagito and Hajime, some angst, weeeeeee. All requests are welcome (mainly for those juicy smut parts, Komaeda can top, Hajime can, they both can, I dunno) (i lied im leaning towards Komaeda topping, but still).

Here I am.

Another time, another day, another hour, another step I take. That was the first thing I thought when I woke up that morning.

I got up and stretched my arms over my head, a yawn forcing it's way out my mouth. My eyes stuck together a bit from sleep.

When my brain registered the annoying beep of my alarm clock, my hand reached over and pressed a button, I don't even know which one it was.

_6 a.m.._

Wait- why was my alarm going off again?

Wasn't it summer...

My eyes widened as I finally understood.

I jumped out of my bed, running across my cluttered room. My closet opened with cluck. Listed were several brown uniforms hung up. I picked one off of a hanger and rushed to the bathroom.

Today...

Was my very first day of attending Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

 

"A reserve course student?"

"Yes. But I can assure to all of you, I have attended staff meetings about him and have met him before. He will be a fair addition to our class."

"How come we have to have more uselessnesss invade our class?! We've already got miss pig-face over there!"

"Why must you be so cruel to me?!"

"HAHAHA, you can bring whoever you want, reserve course or not, THEY WILL DUEL ME IF THEY WISH TO ENTER!"

"Hey! What if it's a girl, she'll be defenseless against you!"

"If it is a girl, I'll be  _very_ welcome to help her figure out her new Ultimate Talent with my  _meat."_

"I hope it's a girl!"

"Wait, did that have a double meaning..."

"Everyone I can say that it is a male! Sorry to disappoint. But, Nanami-san, please tell them his name."

"Yes Chisa-sensei. His name is Hinata Hajime."

Hey, doesn't that name ring a bell? 

I've definitely heard it before...

"He's coming from our other division in Kyoto."

Ah-

"And recently went to Byakuya Junior High."

Suddenly it all clicked.

"Wait, Hajime-kun?!" 

I stood up, slamming my hands down on my desk, suddenly immensely interested in what Nanami was saying.

Everyone turned to look at me. A blush formed on my cheeks and I sat down whispering sorry.

"Nagito-kun, do you happen to know him?"

"Um, yeah, a bit...sorry for speaking out of term..."

Did I know him?

Of course I know him!

And not just a bit.

Before I was accepted by Hope's Peak, I lived in Kyoto. And for two years...

I was for some reason insanely crazy about a guy named Hinata Hajime.

_"Ibuki has officially been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy! Is Nagito excited?!"_

_"Very, you deserve it! You're so great at your music, I'm proud. I actually should probably open my letter soon too..."_

_"I forgot you signed up after me! You haven't opened it? Now Ibuki is dying from curiosity! Open it!"_

_"Why, it's just going to say I was rejected."_

_"You do know that if you even get a letter then that means it's a good thing? I mean, they can't send letters to every person that was rejected. That'd be like a total waste of paper and time!"_

_"You know... You're right!"_

_An odd way of thinking but..._

_With more courage than before I pulled at the envelope and dumped the letter out._

_"Here here! I'll read it out loud for you!"_

_"Ahem! Dear Komaeda Nagito. After a final drawing for the person who will specially attend Hope's Peak Academy as the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' for the year-" Ibuki got a look on her face as if she was just proposed to"-we can finally congratulate you for being the named drawn for this exceptional occasion! YES, OH MY GOD!"_

_Ibuki hopped off of my bed and started jumping in the air. I still had a face off shock._

_I was... accepted?_

_Into my dream school?_

_Into the school I kept my eye on for ever so long?_

_It seemed surreal._

_She grabbed my hand with a smile on her face._

_"You got in!"_

_Ibuki knew how much this school meant to me. She knew how much help it would do to trash such as so, to transform my future._

_She grabbed my hand and forced me to jump with her._

_"I... I"_

_"HOLY CRAP I GOT IN!!"_

_We kept on like that, telling each other how much was appreciated the other and how talented we were, even though I did practically nothing._

_I bothered me to know the only way I got into that school was by a random draw, but at least trash like me was even acceptable in the first place._

_Thirty minutes later we finally calmed down._

_"Sooooooooo, what do we do?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Wellllll, there is only one academy and that's located in Kyoto_   _. I dunno if ya realised it but we live in Minato."_

_"Well of course, we move."_

_"What! How are we going to move? We don't have a place to stay!"_

_"Who do you think pays for this house? My sister doesn't have to even know, we can go together."_

_It'd actually be better if she didn't know where I was..._

_"I can't mooch off of you like that!"_

_"You could easily get a part time job to help out if you want, during the day or night. If I remember correctly, Hope's Peak does not actually care if you attend classes."_

_"Seriously?! This school is the best! Fine, Ibuki will ask otou-san! I can't wait!"_

_I smiled._

_Ibuki has been my best friend for seven years. You know, at first, I really disliked her. She attached herself onto me and declared that I was her new friend when I really just wanted to stay by myself. And then, I saw her talent for music._

_I saw her absolute confidence in it, how easily she made herself come out and showed her love for it. Though her music was loud, it kept me coming back for more, just so I could the hope spewing out from her for what she could be._

_Then I really saw her personality and got used to her._

_She was the one that got me to do my research and discover Hope's Peak._

_Others thought we were an odd duo. I was a introvert that had no interest in things and people with no hope and she was an upbeat person that made friends with everyone._

_But we made it work._

_So to see her talent finally get acknowledged, and by such a beautiful school was truly a treat after watching her grow for so long._

_"Aww shucks! I just realised something."_

_"What is is?"_

_"If we move schools, what will happen between you and Hajime-kun??"_

_Ah- right._

_Hinata._

_"Um... I don't know.. It's not like we had something together anyway...he wouldn't accept my feelings."_

_"What are you saying?? Ibuki could totally see all that chemistry between you two. Like, if I poked it, it'd break."_

_"There was no such thing."_

_"Well, even so, I know you had a massiveeee crush on him."_

_"I did not-"_

_"Bro, you just said that 'he wouldn't accept my feelings'. If that's the case, what did you mean by 'feelings'?"_

_"..."_

_Okay, so what if I had a tiny crush that just so happened to last for 2 years?_

_"What are you leading to here?"_

_"Well, if were leaving, at least tell him."_

_"What?! Absolutely no way."_

_"Oh comon', It's the last week of school!"_

_"Not a chance."_

_"Don't you think he deserves to know?"_

_"He's not attracted to guys!"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do!"_

_"Hey by the way, what's your sexuality?"_

_"I... haven't figured that out yet."_

_She makes a fake gasping sound._

_"Are you full gay?"_

_"No, I'm still attracted to girls."_

_"Hmmm, okay let's talk about that later."_

After that, Ibuki finally dropped the subject of Hajime. But it didn't just end there.

_"Nagitoooo, it's Wednesday, confessssss."_

_"Are you still speaking of that? We're supposed to be reading right now you know."_

_"But you have toooo."_

_"Drop it. Please."_

But she didn't.

_"I just saw you look at Hinata, Nagito. I know how much you looovvveee him."_

_"Please Ibuki, be quite."_

_"Times running out, it's Thursday. Hey, I know! I'll yell across the room and tell him you like him."_

_"Don't you dar-"_

_"HAJIME, COMERE' FOR A SEC!"_

_"Oh my fucking lord Ibuki!"_

_I hid my face in my palm._

_"You should've told me you wanted to confess sooner, Hajime goes to my youth group!"_

_"I know, I go with you. But I didn't want to confess in the first place!"_

_I wanted to die as Hinata stood in front of our desks._

_"Yes Mioda-san?"_

_"You're too kind, I keep telling you to call me Ibuki! Anyway, Nagito-kun here has something to tell you!"_

_Hajime's eyes trailed over to me._

_"I-I j-just had to s-say that..."_

_Think fast._

_"Um, youth group on Monday is cancelled!!"_

_"Oh. Thanks for telling me," he said as he smiled as walked away._

_"IBUKI! What the hell?!"_

_"Yeah that's bad Nagito-kun, it's not cancelled."_

_"That's not the problem here!"_

And you'd think after that she'd stop.

We all have dreams that don't come true.

_"Nagito-kun, it is Friday at 2:30 p.m.. School's out at 2:45. I swear if as soon as this class is over and you don't tell him within 10 seconds, I'm marching straight over to him and telling him myself!"_

_"Hey! I don't even know what class he has last period."_

_"You and I both know that's a straight lie you creepy stalker."_

_"Well whatever you say, I'm not doing it."_

_A somewhat growling noise comes out of her throat._

_"You know what, fine! I'll make a compromise. Right now, I want you to write a letter instead."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Since you won't tell him directly, write the letter, and then I'll deliver it. I won't even read it if it makes you feel better."_

_If you think about it, what all do I have to lose if I did that?_

_All I had to do was be very vague about it. Specifically, I mean not mention my name._

_"Deal."_

_And that's were I'm very conflicted about in this story._

_I wrote one basic paragraph._

_'Hinata-kun._

_I'll be going to a different school than you next year, so I thought I should tell you that I have had a crush on you for the past two years._

_Signed,_

_HopeandBagels'_

_Nothing could possible go wrong with this, right?_

_I passed Ibuki the note and she went back to writing more music for the rest of our time._

_I kept on guard, constantly looking at the clock. As soon as the bell rang I dashed out of class and ran to my locker, hoping to get there before anyone showed up, especially not Ibuki or Hinata._

_I grabbed my stuff as I saw Ibuki run past me._

_As I rushed, the most unlucky of events occured._

_1\. Ibuki giggled as she walked past me with no note in hand._

_2\. I saw Hinata make his way to his locker_

_3\. My science teacher came up to me_

_She immediately started scolding me._

_"You cannot run in the hallways! And why did you leave my class like that mister? I can still put notes in for you next school to have punishments, don't think because it's the last day of school I can't."_

_Blah blah blah as she went on. I kept side glancing towards Hinata's locker and to my horror one of his friends picked it up my note instead. Before I could fully see what happened though-_

_"Look at me! Are you paying attention? Do you want this to drag on to something Mister Komaeda?"_

_She yelled for a few more seconds and I started to get anxious._

_"...go again. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_She thought for a second._

_"Then I'll leave you with a warning." And she turned back._

_I quickly snapped my head and searched for Hinata._

_His hand with his bag tossed over his shoulder, he was walking off._

_What if his friends told him so weird lie about what the note said?_

_I pushed through the overload of excited teenagers ready to get out of school._

_I ran up to him._

_"U-Umm! Hajime-kun_

_I'd much rather ask than have him hear it some where else._

_His body snapped around and he surprisingly did not look happy at all to see me._

_"D-did you-"_

_"Yes I did." His frown deepens._

_"You know, I really did think that after all the times we hung out that you were my friend, but now I see that you really are just a true jackass!" He turned his back to me and stormed off, leaving me clueless and confused in the hallway as to what I did wrong._

So now you see why I was so shocked to know from the class rep that the man I liked for two years, that now hates me for some reason, was coming back to be in my same class again.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the frick is this honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyy. I'm trying to update as much as I can because I start school in three days and I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update then. So weeeeeee here ya go.

Now that I think about... When is the next act coming?

Bad luck, good luck, bad luck, good luck. A continuous cycle.

You could call it incredible good luck to be entered into such an amazing school such as Hope's Peak academy. When will the next bad luck take its place in my life?

Surely, I must prepare. It will probably be devasting, bring so much horror and despair.

But I am sure though, that hope, from myself or others, will break through all of that!

* * *

 

I walk down the corridor of the school.

Sliding my eyes to the window, I see the wonderful ground, completely covered in a thin layer of snow.

Did it start snowing during class?

Or was I so numb during my walk here that I didn't even notice it?

"-gito! Nagito-kunnnn! You know what tomorrow is, righttt?"

Unfortunately.

I sigh and glance at Ibuki.

"And what of it?"

"You should be totalllyyy stoked bro! Your lover is coming back~"

"In no way was Hajime-kun ever my lover."

"I know it has been such a  _painful_ week knowing that your beloved was coming back to you but you couldn't see him just yet. I know that feeling so well-"

"You've never had a boyfriend."

"Ibuki knows the feeling! Ever so tragi- abwabwwbwa, look!"

She stops and stares in awe at a bulletin board overloaded with papers. 

"A music and arts competition is coming up for Christmas! I wanna join, I wanna join!"

"We should get to class Ibuki."

"You can go on party pooper, I wanna learn more!"

I sigh and do move forward.

I really have no clue what happened earlier this year.

One second I thought we had a good relationship. We hung out, though mainly because of Ibuki, we called each other sometimes, and worked on projects together.

Then he completely disappeared out of my sight.

What did he mean by what he said?

_"-you really are just a true jackass!"_

His words still ring through my head.

What did I do? Nothing in my note was particularly bad. Did someone tell him otherwise?

But, he said that he did actually read it...

After he ran out on me, we didn't speak. While me and Ibuki moved, we never once saw him. He didn't even pick up any of Ibuki's call or answer any texts sent by her.

And I don't know what went wrong.

That's why I'm not really ready to see him just yet. But I have to, he's coming to introduce himself and will attend classes starting tomorrow.

Nothing about this is fortunate at all.

I mean I liked him for a really long time and all, so for him to dislike or hate me so much is really going t-"

_**Bam** _

"What the heck?!"

Ow.

Why did that just happen.

Ibuki ran up to me as I crouched down to the floor.

"Bro, how in the world did you run into a wall? And I thought Mikan was the clumsy one."

She check to make sure there was nothing wrong externally at my head. I could feel a dull pain radiating at the spot I'd bumped against the wall. I really am an idiot.

"Sorry, I just forgot where I was going for a second."

"You'd think after four months you would know the layout of this school. Heck, anyone should know not to run into a freaking wall," She said, chuckling and helping me to my feet.

"Jeez, sorry."

"Whateverrr. Wait, referring to what you said earlier, isn't it lunch period right now?"

Another five minute bell rang and confirmed her suspicions as kids from the classes down the hallway calming exited their doors.

"The rooftop doorway is on the other side of the school..."

"So?"

She burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You just ran into a wall for nothing!"

.

_.Tomorrow_

.

"Hey, Nagito, serious question."

"What would that be?"

She puts down her lunch and turns to me.

"When Hajime-kun gets settled and used to our class, would you ever consider asking him out?"

"Ibuki, do I even need to answer that question?"

"Yeah, I know. But like, you can try to explain yourself to him. Maybe that can help your situation."

"I can't try to explain something to someone if I don't know for sure what even happened."

"Fair logic I guess..."

She seemed to get a bit nervous. She moved her lunchbox from her lap and this time, turned her whole body to me.

"Ibuki is going to slowly tell you something, and she does not want you to get mad or yell at her no matter what!"

"Depends on what this is going to be about..."

"Um, I..."

She mumble a series of unintelligible words.

"Shnvrsnteltr!"

"Pardon?"

"Ibuki has lied to you a bit!"

"What about?"

"Well, remember that note you were supposed to give to Hajime-kun last year?"

"Yes..."

"Well... Ibuki did not actually deliver that."

"Huh?!"

"Ibuki has kept a secret, gahhhh! And I declared us best of friends!"

"Why wouldn't you...but...then...what was Hajime so angry toward me about?"

"That's the other lie..."

"Ibuki wrote another one instead! She is so very sorry!"

Wait-

there...

_I passed Ibuki the note and she went back to writing more music for the rest of our time._

_-writing more music-_

"What the-?!"

She slammed a finger against my lips.

"Hush my child! Ibuki said not to yell at her! You shall talk about about after Hajime-kun comes to class and introduces himself tomorrow!"

I glare at her and slap her hand from my mouth.

What did she write?

I couldn't have been something bad, right?

Ibuki...Ibuki wouldn't do that...

"Ahh, though, I have no clue why he got so mad!"

"I mean..."

"No, I swear! It was the same thing you wrote but like, with more juicy bits!"

"So you read my letter...wait no, juicy bits?!"

"Saying how you really liked him and that's it. Nothing to call you a jackass over, I promise! I really have no idea what happened between the time!"

"Hmmph."

"Buuuuuuut."

She hopped onto my outstretch legs, her on either side of my.

"If you confess, in person this time, and ask, I'm sure you could get an answer!"

"Absolutely not! And you should get off me befo-"

"Komaeda and Mioda! What is this exactly?!"

.

"Great. I did not even know you could get detention here..."

"Well, I'm sorry...but did you think about what I said with confessing?!"

"You just got 3 hours after school and are still worrying about my love life?"

"Well duh! I can't have my favorite ship sinking just because of some dumb misunderstanding!"

Ship?

"Oh please tell me..."

"Oh my god! I haven't come up with a freakin' ship name for you two yet!"

"We need one?!"

"Of course! In the name of yaoi, I shall force one down ya throat and make you swallow, just like Hajime will do to yo-"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Oh! Nagito-kun, who is the top and who is the bottom?"

"Uhhh, what?"

"You want me to be blunt? Okay, who sticks it up who's buttered pooper!"

"Stick it up where?!"

"Well that's what yaoi is! Dat bootiful buttsex mate!"

"We should _not_ be talking about this during class Ibuki!"

"It's free time, no one cares or is listening! In fact..."

Ibuki rushed over to Tsumiki who was currently reading a thick book at her desk

"Mikan-chan, please, I need you're assistance!"

"Y-Yes?! Is someone hurt?"

"Yes! Nagito-kun is currently suffering from heartbreak syndrome and loveburns!"

"Um...Ibuki-san..."

"Come on!"

Tsumiki was unwilling dragged over to my seat.

"Please diagnose him! Is he top juice or bottom bitch?"

"Eh?!"

"Ibuki please stop this!"

"I know how we can come up with this! Nagito-kun, have you finally figured out your sexuality?"

"Why does this even matter?!"

"Obviously, in yaoi, the closer you are to being gay, the more of a bottom slut you are!"

"Those are such d-derogatory words!"

"I'm um...omnisexual..."

"Oh, I see! That means that if Hajime-kun is for sure straight then he tops!"

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about someone's manhood going inside of me..."

Wait, why are we even talking about me having... sex with Hinata!

"That's such a shame! You're so cute when you blush and you're so frail. Though if I remember, you're also an inch taller than Hajime-kun"

"I-Ibuki-san, why are you speaking of this? And what does height have to do with a matter like this."

"Because height plays another important factor in yaoi! Oh, and I know why you're here Mikan-chan."

Tsumiki yelps as Ibuki slams both of her hands down on her shoulders.

"You can teach them how to have safe anal sex!"

"Ahhhhhh! I-I-Ibuk-ki-san I d-don't specialise in t-that type of thing!"

"What a shame! But let's get the name first I guess."

Neither my brain or mouth can keep up with Ibuki any more.

"I guess Hajime can be the dominant uke. I mean it'd be nice if you'd be the under-confident uke with many insecurities and no hope for the future he wants and starts falling for the super popular guy that everyone loves like in this one anime I watched, but I guess Hajime can easily be the bossy uke that thought he was straight but bottomed once and loved it and now refuses to have sex with you because it felt so good and he doesn't want to admit he's in love with you like in this one manga I read-"

"-and so your name should probably come first in the ship name Nagito since you will top. Tell me which one sounds right. Let's see, Komaeda and Hinata or Hajime and Nagito? Hagito? Gitome? Nah definitely last names."

On and on she went.

I was too humiliated to reply to anything she said.

"Maybe Konamaeta? BagelsJuice? Komahina? KomaedassHinatass- WAIT! I'm pretty sure I just said a really good one!"

"Please for jesus' sake don't be the last one."

"No, I mean KomaHina! That definitely fits right?!"

"I don't know what to think anymore..."

My mind could not comprehend half of the conversation we had, which was completely one sided.

I looked over at Mikan.

She looked like a frightened puppy on a train track.

"Mikan! It is your duty to learn everything you can about gay sex and report back to me in a week! If you don't... I'll tell Hiyoko-chan that you called Mahiru-chan ugly!"

"Uwhaa!!"

"I don't usually resort to blackmail, but desperate times call for desperate surprise buttsex! These two need to know for their intimate times in about a month-"

"Not going to happen!"

Right then I heard an angelic voice.

"Everyone, may I please gather your attention," Chisa-sensei said excitedly.

Is this heaven?

I just heard the voice of an angel.

I'll accept anything to get away from the topic of Hajime.

"It's time to meet our new student!"

Yeah.

The voice of an angel...

With two devils horns.

"The new student's here already? As long as he's not another person going after Miss Sonia..."

"May they burn in the eternal flames of hell if they ever try to cross the same paths of me and my 4 Dark Devas of Destruction!"

"Do not ever worry, I will protect you and your hamsters, Gudham!"

"Oh, ah, thank you..."

"You two are like a married couple! Perhaps the new girl attending our class can be my waifu, helping me out in the kitchen, helping me in my bath, helping me when my third leg wants to play-"

"Ya creep, we already established that the new student was a male!"

"Nanami-san, can you please retrieve him?"

Nanami stood up and opened the door, leading in the person of in my dreams and flooding my nightmares.

In walked...

Hinata Hajime.

Him, which I haven't seen for only about six months, but on such bad terms, it seemed like a much longer time.

His hair was cut a bit shorter. He seemed lankier.

He looked like he was a bit more lean though.

As he walked, he kept his eyes straight not looking anywhere for the time being.

"As you all know, this will be our new student and classmate for the rest of our time."

Hinata bent forwards at 45 degrees.

"Please welcome me to your class."

His voice was also a bit deeper, just by a nudge.

"I SEE YOU WANT TO BE PART OF CLASS 77 RIGHT? WHAT'S YA TALENT, SHOW IT TO ME."

"If I believe so, Chiaki said that he had no Ultimate Talents, correct?"

"He's gotta have somtin' right? How 'bout I just beat it outta him!"

"Please be nice you all!

"Why do we have to listen to you ya slut!"

"Who's this bastard? I missed a few classes."

"If I believe so young master, he is the cousin of the founder of Byakuya Junior High."

"Is that so."

He is?

The whole time, Hajime had a look as if he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, okay, so Hinata-san, please tell us about yourself."

He paused.

"My name is Hinata Hajime. You can call me whatever you like. I like reading and-"

"Boooriinggg! Seriously, just get to the fun stuff, in other cases, sit down already!"

"Hiyoko-chan give him a chance please!"

"Hmph. He just looks too plain to me. Like a certain bitch I know."

"I'll ignore that. Hajime, please continue," Chiaki balances.

At this moment, he got a weird look of what was almost pain on his face. As if he was being forced into something.

"I do want to say this right now though when I have the chance to be honest with you all. I don't want this to blow up like before. Though I know this is not usually said openly..."

The next few words out of Hajime's mouth were the bravest, and most surprising thing I could have ever expected from him.

"This is not particularly normal, but I want everyone to know that I have officially come out as a bisexual."

Ibuki, who was standing in front of me, was the first person to react.

"NO. FRICKEN'. WAY."

"Uh..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S COMPLETELY FINE WITH ME. NOTHING WRONG WITH SOM' DOUBLE LOVIN'."

Ibuki leans over into my ear. "Or in your case, double penetration."

"I mean, whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Yeah! And if anyone tries to confront you about it, tell me and I'll beat them to a pulp!"

"Yep! I believe that everyone a free will to be who they want and make their own choices!"

"Yeah Hajime. We're not against it at all. You have us."

Hajime smiled at those words, a smile I've missed for a while.

Chisa-sensei gulped.

"Well, you definitely have some gusto for that...but I'm glad you mentioned it. That would indeed be bothersome if some found out other ways and used it against you."

It was very unbelievable though.

Does this mean, if Hajime is bi...

Do I have a chance?

No way in hell.

But my thoughts couldn't seem to wipe that shit eating grin off of Ibuki's face.

"Now, everyone can introduce themselves separately, but I should assign you a seat."

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Chisacchi, didn't Nagito say that he knew Hajime?"

Huh?

What?

"Ah, you're right Nanami-san! Hinata, do you know Komaeda?"

And immediately that kind smile was overthrown by anger.

"...yeah, I do..."

"Ah that's great! Then you wouldn't mind sitting next to him, right?" Chisa-sensei pointed directly at me as she said that. Hajime's eyes followed that finger and ended up locking eyes with me.

Great. I've been busted.

"Surely, since you two were friends?"

Though his face had the look of pure sorrow, he nodded his head and walked over to me. I glanced up at Ibuki with fear. All she had was a smirk.

As he stopped in front of me, he bowed again and angrily scooted his chair back, flopping his body in the seat with a heavy sigh.

"Now, we have some time, why don't we really go around introducing ourselves to him! You two, Komaeda and Hinata, can start first and catch up with each other!"

He looked at me.

And I looked at him

He glared at me.

And I cowered at him.

9 o'clock in the morning.

We had 6 hours left till the end of my torture.

Ibuki was no help. She did a two finger snap and pointed at us as she slowly backed away. So now it was just me and Hajime, really to talk.

"H-Hold on a second, Ibuki knows him too!"

Hey, you'd try whatever you could to get out of this conversation, wouldn't you?

But it wasn't even Ibuki who stopped me.

"No, I'll just speak with him for now."

"Got it! Chat away!"

He narrowed his eyes to me.

"Now then,

Explain yourself, Komaeda."

Damn was this awkward.

.

.

Tbc

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, what was this. Okay, I swear this is a fluff/relationship fic and not a crackfic, I think I was drunk writing this. But everything I mentioned does have things to do with the story, not just for funs, so pay attention! By the way, I had a shit ton of references in this chapter for some reason, see if you can figure them all out :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I AM SO SORRY PLES FORGIVE MEHHHHHH!!!
> 
> No I'm serious, I really did not mean for this to take so freakin long!
> 
> No, I did not drop this story and noooo I have not lost interest in Danganronpa, I still love mah baby!
> 
> I swear it's not my fault. I will admit right now, I'm still in school okay. I still gotta do what my parents say, ugh. 
> 
> But I'm not that young, just high school.
> 
> Okay but like because my parents hate me and can be verryyy irritable sometimes. For the past month it's been rough with money and they have just been not havin it. I usually write and edit on my phone and guess what they just lovvveeee to take away ;(.
> 
> It's been where they ground me for a day, I get off, they find some way to get mad at me again, I get grounded for a week and the time gets bigger the more it goes on. And it just so happens to be every Friday, right when I finally get time to even look at Ao3. I swear school is terribleeee. So, since I didn't have my phone, I had to write in my notebook during class. This was terrible because each session was for like 5 mins and every other time I had to go back and proofread to make sure it wasn't complete trash. And then when my situation at home got better, I had to copy it from the notebook to my phone, which took two days. I then had to reread this story and come back to see if everything lined up, which it really didn't. And THEN I could actually edit this chapter on the format which was difficult because of my unintentional reuse of multiple words multiple times. And unlike some of fanfic writers, I don't have a beta or a person working on this with me.
> 
> Nowwww, I'm finally back! The next chapter is undergoing review by me and will be up within the next few days, under a week.
> 
> One more thing, sorry if this next chapter seems incredibly rushed or pushed. This was written over the span of a month with different writing amounts each time. I tried my very best to piece it together, and it may take a few more to get back into my writing lingo. Please bear with me. But despite, the circumstances, enjoy!

See, have you ever had your life flash before your eyes?

In my entire lifetime, that's only happened to me twice:

Once when my parents died.

And the other when I was kidnapped.

But, as we all know, third time's a mother fucking charm.

So, seeing that my one and only, the one who makes my heart flutter and shatter at every corner, was sitting in front of me, tapping his foot with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation, I couldn't help but re-live some unwanted past memories, knowing that if I didn't have an answer to this fierce man, something was just itching to happen.

He surveyed me, taking in my appearance, which I'm guessing is from not seeing me for a bit.

Maybe also from wanting to snap my neck.

I swear, this situation is just like when you're in class, and the teacher's like, "Hey everybody, if you know the answer to this question, then raise your hand!" You got like seven students that do it and then the teacher's like, "Hey let's call on you, person who didn't raise their hand to answer and looks clueless! Cause that's a good idea!" And then like, that awkward pause you take to respond is me right now, clearly not knowing what was going on or what the heck to even say, trying to comprehend and come up with the right thing to reply with.

My mouth continued to open and close, wanting to answer but really not having the ability to quite do so.

"What the hell is taking you so long? You know exactly what I mean."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit at a loss..."

"And you're even more of an asshole now!"

He started to get furious at me.

"You know precisely what you did so stop denying it and give me your explanation you creep!"

My eyes immediatly darted around the room, searching for a certain someone. She was already looking at me when she appeared in my sight.

If one could plead with their eyes, I'd be begging on my knees. In my mind, I was screaming, "Give me a solution woman!"

But I don't think she took it that way.

"You know what Hajime-kun? You have not spoken to me since last year!  _You_ have to explain yourself to  _me_!"

"Mioda-san I rea-"

"Nope! And it's Ibuki! Jeez."

She yanked his arm and pulled him off, out of the classroom as everyone else chattered.

Rather than helping me out and getting him to spill about what happened, Ibuki rather just dragged him away from me.

I mean, I glad that's over, but I still wanna know why he's so upset with me. I don't want this friendship to be over with, especially with such a bad note.

Damn.

And now he's gone.

I plop my chin on my hands.

"Um, Komaeda-san?"

I turn my head up.

"Haa, hello Koizumi-san."

It's unusual for her to be speaking with me.

Hell, it's strange for  _anyone_ in this class to even address me, ever.

"I know that I will eventually have my own turn to get to know Hinata-san, but I just wanted to ask you, what kind of person is he?"

She's interested?

Hmph.

"Well, he's not very hard to understand. Nice guy, cool with people, everyone usually loves him. Is smooth."

Very.

"But, uh, yeah. Level-headed, he's always looking ahead to the future. Hopeful, may I say."

"That's good. What was your friendship together like?"

"Most of the time, we were alright. I have youth group with him three times a week and had a couple of classes. We chose to work together if the opportunity arrived, but the main thing linking up together was Ibuki."

"She knows him too?"

"Oh, yep."

She's asking an awful amount of questions.

"And do you be chance...know if he has any love interests?"

She held her arms together and looked away in a shy.

Oh fuck.

No way. Nope.

That's what she's going for.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh totally man, unfortunate, I know. Last I heard, he's had a girlfriend for the last three years. Isn't this all just too bad? Darn it, I'm so sorry this has happened."

Hear that sarcasm?

I'm lying straight out of my ass right now.

"Oh, then I'm sorry I have asked. Please excuse me."

She walked away in a hurry, tripping over her own feet. I had to hold back a laugh, she almost fell.

She doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd be into Hajime. But then again, one wouldn't expect that I was either.

As she walked away, the door slide open as Ibuki pushed Hajime inside. He seemed a lot more calm than before.

He peacefully once again walked towards me, Ibuki sure to trail behind on his heels.

He took a quiet seat and glanced to me.

"You've got until Valentines Day. I refuse to explain this to you."

"By the way, I suggested Valentines Day! I'm sure you two will have made up by then! Then you can have some funnnn~!"

If you could of did that, why couldn't you have asked him yourself them tell me?!

 "Hajime-kun, please listen, I generally have no clue as to what happened..."

"Whatever. For one, don't call me by my first name."

"..."

Have we reduced to such a low level already? This is no good at all...

"Ohhhh right! Hajime, are you gonna be part of the youth group here?"

"Are you in it?"

"Yaass, it's ube-tacularly fun. Same days as the last group we had."

"Give me the info, I'll see if I could go."

Ibuki races over to Yukizome's desk.

There, she picks up a pen and paper and starts writing furiously. 

"Yeshhhh! Sunday's typically our new member day, so yeahh, you better be there!"

"Okay, I'll try."

Hajime takes the partially folded paper from Ibuki. Then, he leans forward into her ear.

He starts whispering to Ibuki in a hushed voice as she gapped fakely. And just as she came back to me-

"Woah."

I see Nanami walk into Hajime's back, taking him by surpise. He flipped around and looked down to her mass of hair.

"Sorry."

She kept of walking past him, to her desk I suppose, still tapping her console.

It seemes Ibuki then had a magical idea then.

"Buuuuuuut Hajime-kun, Ibuki has a quick replacement!"

"What?"

"You know who you should reaaally hang out with? Chiaki-chan! She is guaranteed to make you feel better and to get over Nagito-kun!"

Ibuki, I don't think that's what my wingman's job is.

Last time I checked, you weren't supposed to sabotage my relationship!

"Chi-aki...chan?"

"Yep! I'm sure you two would be the bestest of friends and stuff! No worries I'll keep mah dude over here company! Now go talk to her!"

Ibuki starts pushing at his back, nudging him towards Chiaki's desk.

I...

What?

I thought that she was all for getting us together,  _not_ developing a large wedge between us!

Hajime stopped as Chiaki clearly ignored him, or at least, wasn't paying attention to him.

Ibuki ran back to me.

"Hey, what the hell?!" I whisper/shouted.

"It was the only way, sorry!"

"Didn't you call him over so you could specifically ask him about the note and why he's mad at me!?"

"Well, yeah, but he was really set on not spillin'."

"For the love of..."

Part of me was tempted to snatch him away from the rep and to just shout in his face, "Mate! Why you no like me? You is bae but you hate me? Why?!"

But you know...with different wording.

...

I think I hang out with Ibuki a  _bit_ too much.

But, uh, I would never get the courage to ask him that directly.

"Wait, is this game Bomber?"

Chiaki looked up for the first time.

"Yep. I'm almost cleared this map."

A couple seconds rolled by as she finished.

"See, their chemistry is on opposite ends Nagito. Nuthin' to worry about.

Chiaki then lifted up from her chair.

"Oh. I didn't notice before but...you're pretty tall."

"Ah, not not at all. I'm only 179. That's about average."

"Twenty higher than me, more or less. Mm. Well, I'm Nanami Chiaki, Class 77's rep. If I seem familiar, it's because we've attended meetings together.

She held out her hand and he took it with a firm shake.

"Please welcome me."

She smiles.

'You recognized this game, would you happen to want to play it?"

"Sure!"

"I think that's a little friendly Ibuki..."

"Pshhhhh, if anyone knows relationships, it's me!"

"Still the girl that has never dated anyone..."

"Hey! And you act like you have!"

My gaze switches to the two again.

Something about this...

"Noooo, this yellow guy is trying to blow me!" Hajime complains.

I mean, other than the perceived racism and sexualization of that last sentence-

This relationship...

Seems very off...

* * *

 .

I lied.

Yep.

Sorry everyone!

Okay, no excuses, but I had a very good  ~~excuse~~   **reason**.

So, I didn't tell the  _exact_ truth to Nogati.

Btw, don't mind my nicknames.

Yes, I, Mioda Ibuki, has lied to my dearest friend.

Eh, whatevs, I think the weirdo can handle it.

"False the truth on what, Mioda-sama?" You may ask.

Of course, what I spoke with Hajime about!

I was one of his best friends, why  _wouldn't_ he explain to me why he despises Komi so much??

Our  _actual_ conversation went a little somethin' like this:

"Ha-ji-me-kunnn! Where have you been bro? I missed you! Or more like...we missed you!"

"I never left."

"Uhh, e-yeah ya did! When I was packing up, you never once even left a voicemail! I was totally spamming you so we could hang out before I left."

He sighed.

"Well, to be honest, I really didn't want to see you."

"Whhatt, why?"

He grunted.

"I just...wasn't too fond of you after what Komaeda did, with you two being so close and all."

"Hajime...do you mind telling me the order of what happened at that time? I don't actually have the specifics. We were good that morning and by the end of the day I never heard from you again till today."

"Hmm...okay."

My eyes and ears tuned in, my mouth zipped tight. 

"...We got out out of class. I was walking down the hall, talking to Gonta-kun. We were just messing around, happy that we were free out of school. Before I knew it, we turned the corner to my locker and-"

WAIT!

I almost forgot :).

I. Can't. Tell. You~!

This part is important to my ship! 

I cannot reveal it just yet!

"I'm...sorry..."

"Yeah...that's why I'm more open now though."

"Damn bro, I see why you're angry."

"And that's why the 'trash' needs to be taken out!"

"Hey, Nagi's not trash! And I'm positive that he meant well when giving you that note, I was there!"

Ooops.

I keep lying.

I'm not shady, okay! I just want my ship to transpire!

"If it makes you feel better, I'll lay into Mr.Bagel-san and make sure he apologizes. Gimme 'till..."

Romantic day, romantic day...

"Your birthday!"

"I'm all for him  _deeply_ apologizing, but my birthday is a long ways away."

"It's only in, like, two months! Be lucky I didn't say White Day."

"Just force it outta him, he deserves it!"

"Wouldn't you rather he  _really_ think about what he's done? Wouldn't that be more worth it than a sleezy 'my bad'?"

"...This better be verifiable."

"Dang, serious Hajime is serious! You're more intense than last year."

"Sure..."

"Great! Now, I want you to go back in there and- mind you-  _peacefully_ finish your conversation."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly trudged back.

So yep.

I  _kinda_ know the reason Hajime's so butthurt.

And...

It's  _sorta_ my fault.

...maybe...you know...a lot...

BUT, I can't tell anyone that for two simple reasons;

Number One: My own damn pride. It's there, I swear.

Numbero Dos: If I tell, my ship may go off the rails. Nothing will line up anymore. There wouldn't be any chance of them ever happening.

Besides, after they inevitably get together, they'll thank me for withholding this info.

As long as I'm watching, they'll come together like magnets.

It's gonna sail soon, I can tell.

God, I can't wait!

Upupupu~!

...

...

W-what...was the disgusting laugh just now?

So out of character.

That...

Seems very off.

...

Meh, whatever!

.

.

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abundance of swear words in this, I watched a couple of comedy movies on Netflix a few hours ago and now I'm still dropping F-bombs everywhere. You don't even know how many times I was about to write the word bitch and restricted myself to another word choice. 
> 
> (Btw I'm puttin some extras in the spirit of V3 but they aren't super important nor with I give spoilerssss)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
